Quinn the Rockstar (video game)
Quinn the Rockstar is a 3D platform game developed by JeremySoft, and published by Paramount Interactive. It was released for the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, and Microsoft Windows on July 18, 1998. It stars the title character, a young rockstar girl named Quinn Molea, and is the first game in the Quinn the Rockstar series. Quinn the Rockstar ''received mostly positive reviews from critics, who praised it for its visuals, graphics, and soundtrack, although some derided it for its similarities to other platform games. It was also a commercial success, selling nearly 5 million copies worldwide. Gameplay Quinn the Rockstar is a platform game, in which the player controls the rockstar character Quinn, a 15-year-old girl whose goal is to save her home from the evil orange-haired orphan girl Ariana. Quinn has several moves including running, jumping, attacking, smash things (such as guitar), swinging, and sliding. In the game, the player must do several tasks for other characters, and when players do the max tasks for that species, they become their companions, and let players throw them at enemies as well. Plot Coming soon! Characters * '''Quinn' - The main protagonist of the game. He is a 15-year-old girl whose goal is to save the tour from the evil women Camilla. Jennifer Douillard provided the voice of Quinn. * Ariana - The main antagonist of the game. He is an orange-haired orphan girl who threatens to destroy Quinn's town. Debi Derryberry provided the voice of Ariana. * Josiah - Quinn's love interest. Billy West provided the voice of Aaron. * 'Annabelle '- Quinn's best friends and helper during the first level. Kath Soucie provided the voice of Annabelle. * 'Big Rex '- One of Ariana's henchmen in the game's first boss. Dan Castellaneta provided the voice of Big Rex. More coming soon! Development Following the success of Nintendo's Mario, Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog ''and PlayStation's ''Crash Bandicoot, Paramount and JeremySoft started to develop ideas to create an American competitor to them. The main goal was to create a new franchise that could compete with them, being at the same time influenced by 20th Century Fox's RandomToons, Hanna-Barbera's The Jetsons and Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog. According to Jeremy Carpenter, Quinn was concieved as a "teenage Jeannie with Judy's hair and Sonic's attitude". The game's soundtrack was composed entirely by Michael Giacchino. The voice of Quinn was provided by Jennifer Douillard. Jeremy directed and designed the game, while art direction was done by Jeremy Carpenter and Nova Young, the latter being the art director for the animated series. Quinn the Rockstar was released in North America on July 18, 1998. This was followed by its European release on November 20, 1998. A Sega Saturn version was in development, but it was cancelled after Sega ceased production of the Sega Saturn on August 10, 1998. Reception Coming soon! Legacy Television series An animated television series based on the game was in development in 1997, at Paramount Television Animation in co-production with JeremySoft Animation. The television series was aired on Paramount Kids from 1999 to 2006. Sequels, spin-offs and remakes Main article: Quinn the Rockstar (series) Gallery Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video Game